


Wait For Me to Come Home

by nerdyderekhale



Series: Sterek Week 2015 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5078284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyderekhale/pseuds/nerdyderekhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes weekends become less about relaxing and more about work. But home is always there to welcome you back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait For Me to Come Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sterek Week 2015. The prompt was as follows:
> 
> "Oh happy day, it’s Sunday! There can never be enough Sterek fluff, and we always want more of it. Write a story, make a manip or create some fan art featuring Sterek being happy or doing a fun activity together. Whether it’s watching a movie, going to the beach or just fooling around, give us all the fun fluffy feels! Tag #SterekFunday"
> 
> Title inspired by Photograph by Ed Sheeran

Derek is tired. Normally he doesn’t work weekends, content to spend the day lazing in bed before getting up to go grocery shopping or do laundry. Stiles always laughs at him for his love of domestic tasks, but it doesn’t faze Derek. He went years without a bed, let alone a washer and dryer, and he is going to make the most of it now that he actually has a home.

Keying into the house and fumbling for the light switch, he sighs, feeling the contentment with being home roll over him until his day just washes away. The house is still dark and quiet, not even a patch of brightness to indicate that a light is on further into the house. Depositing his shoes next to the door, he treads along the hallway, taking in the familiar scent of Stiles and home. A lone heartbeat can be heard from their bedroom, low and consistent.

He nudges the door open, and the soft light emanating from the hallway reveals a shape sprawled in the center of the bed. Derek chuckles as he enters the space, seeing Stiles sleeping face smushed against the pillow he vacated hours earlier. As he draws closer, the heartbeat starts picking up and Stiles opens his eyes as Derek sits on the edge of the bed.

“Hey Sourwolf,” sleepily falls from his lips, earning him a snort and a gentle caress along his forehead from the figure above him. “Is it morning already?”

“Afternoon more like,” Derek replies, letting affection color his teasing tone. He feels Stiles stir beneath, attempting to stretch without hitting Derek and failing miserably. Slowly, he slinks his way up the bed, rubbing at his face as he finds himself sitting upright.

“So what are you going to do now that you’re home,” Stiles asks, blinking away the last bit of sleep from his eyes. Derek watches, unable to look away from the softness of Stiles face. He looks almost ethereal in the light softly filling the bedroom.

“I was thinking we could stay in and watch a movie, maybe order pizza,” and with that, Stiles perks up, eyes alert with the promise of food. “Double pepperoni? Ooh, and we can finally finish our Back to the Future rewatch since we’ve been too busy to watch the third one,” he scrambles away, leaving Derek to watch with bemusement as he grabs his phone and practically skips out the door.

Shaking his head fondly, Derek follows, finding Stiles already setting up the movie while attempting to order on his computer. Taking the laptop from him so that he won’t drop it, Derek places the order and slides onto the creamy sofa, leaving just enough space for Stiles to pile beside him.

Stiles crows triumphantly as the title music starts, stumbling over to the couch before unceremoniously flopping down and wiggling into place as Derek watches out of the corner of his eye. Seeming to find the most comfortable spot, Stiles drops his head onto Derek’s shoulder and turns his attention to the movie. Derek looks away after a few seconds, cozy next to Stiles and happy to finally be home.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://nerdyderekhale.tumblr.com)!
> 
> DO NOT add this fic (or any others of mine) to Goodreads. If you see any on there, feel free to report them because they do not have permission.


End file.
